Photon Points
Photon Points (typically abbreviated PP) is a stat that appears in the Phantasy Star series. This stat is featured in the Phantasy Star Universe series and Phantasy Star Online 2. In Phantasy Star Online 2es, an alternative stat known as Chip Points (CP) is used, but is otherwise functionally identical to Photon Points. Photon Points are used as a resource to power player abilities, such as Photon Arts and Techniques. While Photon Points appear in Phantasy Star Nova, they are soon replaced by the Gran Points stat. This stat functions identically to Photon Points, but refer to Gran, the local energy resource found on Machia. Phantasy Star Universe Photon Points are a resource from which the majority of actions are drawn from; melee weapons typically consume them using Photon Arts, while ranged and tech weapons consume them for all actions, except for RCSMs. The exact PP granted to a weapon is based on the weapon itself, as each weapon has an individual PP pool. As you perform Photon Arts, TECHNICs, Bullets, or ranged/tech normal attacks, PP will be consumed. When the PP gauge is empty, the player is unable to perform any of these actions. To recharge PP, the player can wait, as a weapon's PP will automatically recover over time. Alternatively, they may use special items such as Photon Chargers to recover PP instantly. Melee weapons can also restore PP simply by striking enemies with normal attacks. Phantasy Star Online 2 Photon Points are the resource from which most actions are drawn from; Photon Arts and Techniques consume a certain value of PP to cast. Unlike the Universe series, all PP is now sourced from a single PP pool tied to the player instead of the weapon. PP is initially set to 100, but can be increased by learning PP Up Skills, earning Class Bonuses, equipping certain Units, or acquiring gear with Abilities that increase PP. PP can also be increased temporarily with skills such as Showtime. The greater the PP value, the more actions that can be performed before running out. PP recovers naturally, but can be recharged manually by using normal attacks. Any normal attack that connects with an enemy restores a certain value of PP depending on the weapon equipped. Both of these methods of recovery can also be boosted with skills such as PP Convert and Elemental PP Restorate Field. PP can also be charged by consuming the Tokyo-Style Hamburger. Phantasy Star Online 2es In place of Photon Points is the Chip Points system. Chip Points are the resource from which most actions are drawn from; all Active Chips consume CP to activate. While it is normally not possible to increase CP past 100, certain Chips can grant "overflow" CP that allows you to store more CP than you can normally hold. Certain Sub Units also have a bonus effect that boosts your maximum CP. As with PP, CP restores naturally over time, but can be recharged manually by striking enemies with normal attacks or Stylish Roll attacks. The amount of CP restored per hit depends on the weapon equipped. You can augment this value with certain Chips. Phantasy Star Nova Gran Points are identical in nature to their Online 2 counterpart. They are the resource from which Gran Arts and Techniques are cast. GP is initially set to 100, but can be boosted by installing GP Up skills or equipping Abilities that increase GP. The more GP you have, the more actions you can perform before running out. GP recovers naturally, but can also be restored by striking enemies with normal attacks. The amount of GP recovered by normal attacks is based on the weapon equipped. Certain skills learned by the Ranger class can augment the rate at which GP is restored. Category:Game mechanics